Domino Squad: Legacy
by Dcfan100
Summary: "Droidbait, Cutup, Hevy and Echo. The five of us made up Domino Squadron. Now I'm the only one left." Five's remembers his fallen comrades.


**So fives is the only member of Domino Squadron left huh? Man…that's one depressing cartoon. Echo was always my favorite out of the original three from Rookies so when I saw him kick the bucket in Counter Attack, even though I have a lot of stuff I need to do, I decided to do this. Think of it as Five's obituaries towards his former squad mates. So, with that said, here's the story and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: These things don't really protect me from lawsuits do they? If anything they probably increase my chances of losing a case if I ever get sued -_- So let me say this. I do not own the clone wars, I am in no way making money off of this story and to my knowledge Lucas Arts is in no way losing money from this story. It is, in a sense, an unofficial promotional piece for the Clone Wars. Okay, pretentious disclaimer? Check! **

My designation is CT-27-5555, nickname Fives, rank, Arc Trooper, squadron, the 501st. I'm a fighter, a soldier and the last living member of my squad. There were five of us when we left the Tipoca City Military Complex, after Rishi there was two, and now…after the Citadel, it's just me. I was a part of Domino Squad back on Kamino but it seems like it's been forever since I left with my team. Now, I'm sitting inside the Star Destroyer, The _Resolute,_ after the escape from the Citadel, after the loss of another one of my close brothers. I sit, I think and I remember. 

Designation: CT-00-2010

Nickname: Droid Bait

Heh, I remember when Hevy gave you the name 'droid bait'. You were usually the first one to go down during practice, but that doesn't mean you weren't one heck of a soldier. Sure, you joked around, (not as much as Cutup of course but still, you could get on our nerves) but you always stuck to your guns, you were always ready to just jump out and get into the fight. No matter how many times they shot you down you'd always get back up and try your hardest. No matte how many times you failed you were always ready to try again. I remember seeing your body inside the Rishi base. It made me sick to see you simply thrown up against a wall with other dead troopers like that. You were a good man Droid Bait. Thanks for reminding the rest of us that no matter how many times we get knocked down, the fight isn't over until you tell yourself its over.

Designation: CT-4040

Nickname: Cutup

Cutup, you always spent to much time joking and never enough time on concentrating on the fight. Yeah, you always did the work that you were given but we all knew that you'd rather spend your time goofing. But that's what made you special. You were always had a joke, story or one liner no matter how much absurd it was or how much it made us groan. You'd always try to lighten the mood no matter how bad things got. Always making even mundane chores seem like important tasks. Meitior showers became battles that needed to be fought and station maintenance instantly became alpha rank missions. You hated work but when you had to do it, you did it with enthusiasm. You put your back into it. You were the glue that held us together. You could listen to Echo go on and on about rig manuals no matter how boring it got or arm wrestle with Hevy no matter how many times he slammed you. Either way, you loved every minute of it. I saw you die right before my eyes. Eaten by a giant eel. I could've killed the thing, I should've killed it, I didn't. I missed, I'm sorry Cutup. I really am sorry. You were a good man. Thank you Cutup, for reminding us that heroes don't always have to do there job with a straight face.

Designation: CT-782

Nickname: Hevy

The thing I remember most about you Hevy, was that you were always loud. During practice you'd go straight for a Z-6 rotary blaster cannon. Your favorite. You were brash, and you had a horrible temper, always picking fights with other clones, the hired trainers, even the Kaminoans at one point. You were impulsive, always complaining about wanting to get in on the action. Always reacting to a situation and never really thinking about the consequences of your actions. You expected only the best from everyone and everything but you didn't exempt yourself from those expectations. You expected the best from yourself as well. You were just waiting for a chance to prove yourself and to let everyone see what you could do. You were always trying to get stronger, train harder and even though it made you extremely reckless it also made you one of the bravest and most courageous people I've ever met. You saved our lives and probably all of Kamino. You scarified yourself to blow up the Rishi outpost. You finally got your chance to prove yourself. If anyone deserved that ARC trooper rank, it was you. Thank you Hevy, for reminding us that a death as a hero is better than a life as a coward.

Designation: CT-21-0408

Nickname: Echo

Echo…brother. It's hard to believe you're really gone. We grew up together, trained together, went to the same outpost, fought in 501st, we were both promoted to ARC trooper at the same time and we continued to fight side by side. We've seen friends die, made some new ones, saw some new places and heard some new sounds. I was probably closer to you than anyone else in Domino Squad. It wasn't easy to see you die.

Your nickname was Echo, because you always echoed the orders. Well it wasn't just orders you echoed. Protocols, rig manuals, lectures and just about anything else they told us to memorize. You hated that name but it stuck. You always wanted to do everything exactly to code, every problem had a solution, even if you were always a little unsure of yourself there wasn't a problem you couldn't fix. You were always picked on for following everything to the letter but after awhile you got used to it. You took it in stride and whether we were in the thick of a battle or doing guard duty on some quiet moon. You'd enjoy every minute of it. You were the brains of our team Echo as well as a little bit of the heart. Thank you for **teaching **us how honor tradition while still looking forward to tomorrow.

Droidbait, Cutup, Hevy and Echo. You four were my teammates, we made up domino squad. But you were all more to me than just brothers, you were my friends. I don't know where you are now but if you can hear me I want to say thank you. To all of you. To the republic, you may just have been more clone troopers. More faces in the crowd but to me, you guys were my best friends. I'll never forget you guys.

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review!** **Until next time!**


End file.
